The Tale of Fang and Fur
by The Original Foxx
Summary: Murders are happening all over Central. A feral chimera is suspected, but could a worse, more vicious beast be the cause? More so, could the beast really be a werewolf named Havoc?
1. I

((Welcome to Foxx's new fic which is entitled The Tale of Fang and Fur. Pairing will prolly be RoyHav eventually. Not sure right now. Hell, I might not even finish it. Keep your paws crossed. But yes.))

----------------------------------------------

**The Tale of Fang and Fur**

**I**

Blood. Gore. Crimson flashes of light. Bodies strewn every which way. It was a scene from the worst horror film possible, only it was real. The shaggy wolf stood over a small girl, maw dribbling with saliva as he took another step forward on its large front limbs. It reared up and raked its large claws across her chest, blood splattering the soft fur.

"Havoc? Lieutenant Havoc, wake up!" Riza's voice made the man jump and wake from his snooze, looking up at her with sapphire blue eyes. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, Hawkeye. Guess I fell asleep. Didn't get too good a rest last night." He muttered, taking a cigarette from his breast pocket and lighting it. He took a drag and tried to calm his nerves from the dream that had just occurred. He wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his brow as he looked at the stack of paper that had accumulated on his desk.

"Perhaps you should sleep next time, instead of whining about lost dates." Roy suggested with a good-natured smile. Havoc snorted and glared at Roy.

"You wouldn't know what it's like to lose a date, would you, chief?" He asked, muttered curses under his breath.

"What's got you so spooked Lieutenant? That's the second time you've jumped since I woke you up." Riza said, putting a hand on the blond lieutenant's shoulder. He shrugged and nodded.

"Every thing's fine. Just a nightmare. They've been bugging me lately. I guess all those scary movies have finally got to me." He said with a light-hearted laugh. Hawkeye nodded and went back to piling paperwork on Roy's desk.

"Then you'd better get it sorted out, Havoc. You're important as my subordinate." Roy said, slightly worried for his friend. "Besides, with these murders all over town, we can't have you out of it. There's a monster on the loose in Central, more than likely a chimera. A vicious, bloodthirsty chimera who seems to have a taste for human flesh."

A shiver ran down Havoc's spine as the dream forced itself into his head once more. He closed his eyes and held his head, shaking the image of the little girl away. "Who was the latest victim, chief?" He asked looking over at Roy, once the wolf had vanished.

"A small girl, by the name of Fauna Eris." Roy answered with a frown. "This thing has no soul if it's killing off children. Not that many chimera do." This seemed to only worry Havoc more as he rubbed his skull. "Does this case unnerve you lieutenant?"

"A little. I mean, what kind of beast would go after women and children? Besides those made-up in legend and lore?" He asked, looking up at his superior.

"If you remember correctly, the Crimson Alchemist went after anyone in his way. He didn't care who he killed, but he's on a short leash after his episode with warehouse six. Archer won't let him loose anytime soon. Besides, Archer admitted himself that their were chimera kept in warehouse six, it only makes sense that one of them are the cause for all this. That and the fact that the chimera that were being researched by Shou Tucker, the ones that are still alive, were being kept in warehouse six."

"We're sure it's a chimera that's doing this though, right chief?" Havoc asked as he shuffled about in his chair.

"Yes. We're almost positive it is a chimera. Why? What's wrong lieutenant? What are these dreams of yours about?" Havoc gulped and looked at the others in the office. He didn't want them to think him a coward, not that Roy wouldn't.

"I'll tell you later. Over a drink, my treat. I need to get smashed anyway." He muttered as he finished off his share of the paperwork. Roy nodded and left it at that. No use forcing Havoc to tell him in front of everyone. Apparently it was rather important to the blond smoker if he kept questioning his superior.

"Okay Havoc, what's up?" Roy asked as they sat in the car on the way to the bar. "I have a feeling this isn't just about your little horror movie obsession lately." Jean sighed and looked at his colonel with stressed blue eyes, a cigarette burning forgotten in between his lips.  
"I have been having nightmares, but as you guessed it's not because of horror films. I don't even own a TV. It started when I was bitten by this large, black dog." He muttered, showing Roy the wound on his arm that was carefully wrapped up.

"Dogs don't cause nightmares Havoc."

"I know, chief, but this one did. I've been having dreams of a giant wolf ripping into people, and then the next day I find out the people in my dreams are dead. This whole murder investigation has gotten me, chief." He said with a frown.

"It's probably nothing, Havoc. Don't worry yourself over it too much." Roy said with a reassuring smile as he pat Havoc on the shoulder.


	2. II

Taisa- I'm sorry I killed you a little inside, chief. o-o I didn't mean to. D:

**------------------------------- **

**II**

Sapphire, blue eyes snapped open and narrowed to vicious slits. Claws tore at the beds sheets as the beast struggled to get untangled from the large blankets. The muscles hidden beneath layers of flesh and fur tensed and relaxed as the shaggy monster freed itself from it's cozy prison.

It stood at least eight feet tall, eyes ablaze with blood lust and hunger. It shook it's mane of blond fur and tensed. It bared sharp fangs, as he returned to its more comfortable position of four legs.

Muscles relaxed as he snorted, eyes catching ever small light that shone into the room. The beast looked over at the shredded bed before he bounded out the window, food being the only thing on it's mind.

"Lieutenant Havoc! This is the third time this week that you've fallen asleep." Hawkeye scolded, making the blond smoker jump. "Especially when the colonel was just going over the latest murder."

"It was another child, wasn't it?" Havoc whined softly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Yes. It was." Roy said slowly, looking over at Havoc with a questioning glance. "How did you know this?"

"Another dream. The dog one again. They seem to be getting worse. Four days straight now." He said with a frown. Roy seemed to think for several minutes, a frown apparent on his face.

"Perhaps you should see a specialist, Lieutenant." Riza suggested, Jean waved it off.

"I'm not going to some shrink to tell me I have abandonment issues or some deep desire to kill. Thanks, but no thanks."

"If they are affected your work habits, Havoc, I might have to order you to see a psychiatrist." Roy said, threading his fingers together. The second lieutenant sat up straight and gulped.

"No worries, chief. I'll take some sleeping pills tonight, knock me out good. I shouldn't have any dreams tonight." He said as he took a cigarette from his breast pocket. He lit it and took a long drag. He had increased his normal amount of cigarettes from about four a day to a entire pack during this whole murder fiasco. It was driving him crazy. He shouldn't have let that dog bite him, it had just caused his life to be ruined for good.

Havoc walked through the darkened streets of Central, cigarette dangling loosely from his lips as he looked over at the rising moon. Hew frowned and snuffed out the cigarette on the heel of his boot. The idea of lunacy came to mind. The moon drove some people crazy, maybe he was one of them.

He chuckled and shook his head. He couldn't be insane, could he? No. It was impossible, he was just plagued by a fit of nightmares was all. Well, now he was plagued by a horrible headache, but that was beside the point.  
He doubled over as a pain wretched through his gut, fur sprouting from his arms, his legs, his back, everywhere. His nose lengthened into a muzzle that immediately filled with dagger-like teeth. He howled to the rising moon once the transformation was complete.  
He ran through Central, enjoying the pure joy of just running. He passed by stray dogs and cats who just cowered, he had no interest in the house pets. Although most would mistake this for him going after bigger and better prey, that'd be wrong. Havoc wasn't a monster as everyone thought.  
A gunshot silenced the peace of the night. The large collie-like werewolf was thrown back by the force of the bullet hitting his chest. He got up and shook his mane of blond fur, looking around for his assailant. The wound didn't heal like it normally would, the bullet was pure silver. The wolf whimpered in pain as he clawed at his chest, trying to dislodge the bullet. It hurt so bad and the poor collie couldn't figure out why. He was just a new werewolf, after all, not knowing about the danger of silver.

"Gotcha you stupid beast." A man said coming out of the shadows, a rifle in hand. He raised it up and fired at Havoc again, the bullet ripping through his shoulder. He yowled in pain, biting down on his shoulder to ease the pain, blood bathing his maw in crimson. What the hell was wrong with that guy?

Havoc's large, wolf-like head flicked back towards the man who had shot him twice. He bared his fangs and growled, which the man mistook as a threat, firing another silver bullet into the collie's leg. The were dog tumbled to the ground, curling up into a small ball.  
A siren when up in the night, making the hunter pack up his rifle and run for it. He couldn't exactly explain for the large dog that was laying at his feet, with several bullets in the dog's body. Havoc's ears flicked forward as he whimpered, crawling painfully away from the spot where he had been shot. He left a trail of blood that led from large puddle of the liquid.  
A soldier found Havoc laying in an alley after he had followed the blood trail. The young soldier yelped and fired at the werewolf, which only made Havoc whimper more. He opened a vicious blue eye and glared at the soldier. "Get away." He rumbled, eyes narrowing.  
The soldier ran off to get a superior when Havoc turned back into his more human form. He got up and stumbled towards his apartment, doing the best he could with a shattered shin and shoulder. He couldn't even remember what happened. All he knew was that he had had another horrible dream only this time, he woke up in the alley where his dream took place.  
He was really starting to question his stability.


End file.
